


So It Begins

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn’t meant to fall for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So It Begins

“I’ll be back.” Sam kissed her forehead.

Gabrielle closed her eyes, soaking up the feel of Sam’s lips against her skin and the warmth of his body. She breathed him in deeply, feeling the world shift around her as he pulled back.

She watched from the window as Sam got into the Impala with his brother, Dean. She waved at him, smiling when he waved back. She stood there until the taillights disappeared and she could no longer hear the low growl of the car’s engine.

Gabriel hadn’t meant to fall for Sam Winchester. This was only supposed to be a fling to pass the time and check out Lucifer’s vessel in this generation. Instead, she gone and fallen in love with Sam. With his puppy dog eyes, his determination and stubborn and how, like she, he had run away from his family, tired of the squabbling. Now reality had hit in the late night visit of Dean Winchester needing Sam’s help to find their father.

She had a choice now. She could die here, killed by Azazel in the same way Mary Winchester had been killed, starting in motion the game plan of one of Lucifer’s top demons. She would return in her male vessel as the Trickster. A role she loved and had been for many centuries since running out of Heaven. It would be easy enough to arrange a chance meeting between her Trickster persona and the Winchesters. From there, she could seduce Sam, get him to love her as he did now while letting destiny play itself out.

Or she could take a stand right here and now, and change everything. Azazel’s plan, the machinations of both Heaven and Hell. She could keep Sam with her, stop him from facing years of grief and starting down a horrible road where both he and Dean bring Lucifer back to this world.

The first choice meant being able to stay hidden longer but it also meant losing Sam, having to witness his grief as he coped with her ‘death’. It also meant the possibility of Sam never coming to love her as the Trickster. She knew he liked men as much as women but the Trickster was a cruel, capricious creature, who would make their lives hell before letting himself fall for Sam. She also faced the possibility of losing Sam for good if he ever found out that his girlfriend was still alive, as the Trickster and Archangel. The second choice meant changing the very game itself and she couldn’t see how it would turn out.

Gabrielle made chocolate chip cookies on the night Sam said he was returning. As she set a plate of them on the kitchen table for Sam, she felt the air stir and smelled the faintest hint of sulfur.

Gabrielle smiled, turning around to face the yellow-eyed demon.

“Hello, Azazel.”

The demon’s eyes widened as Gabrielle dropped all of her masks. Her blade slipped easily into her hand as her wings unfolded behind her for the first time in decades.

“Who are you?”

“They call me Gabriel. Sam is mine, now. You can’t have him.”

Gabriel was moving before Azazel could react, sinking her blade into his chest, light flashing between them. Azazel gasped, hands grasping at the blade, trying to pull it from himself.

“Tell my dear brother, Lucifer, he will have to find another way to walk this world.” Gabriel snarled, twisting the blade.

Azazel screamed, smoke pouring from his host’s body and into the ground below.

“Gabby?”

Sam stood in the doorway, duffle bag over one shoulder, his mouth opened in shock.

“Get your brother, Sam. I think its time I told you a story about two other brothers.”

She reached out to touch his cheek lightly, feeling him flinch just a little as her wings folded back into her body, before he relaxed into her caress. Gabriel closed her eyes briefly in relief at his acceptance.

In the end, there was no way she could ever give up Sam. He was hers now. Even though it meant going against both Heaven and Hell to keep him at her side.


End file.
